leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Nami/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Aqua Prison is a ground targeted area of effect ability that fires a projectile towards the target location. Upon impact, enemies in the area of effect take magic damage and they are stunned for 1.25 seconds. * While Aqua Prison's animation may seem like a knockup, it is actually only a stun. ** A very important distinction between the two is that stuns can be cleansed by effects like Quicksilver or while knockups cannot. Knockups are also unaffected by Tenacity. * Bot champion will attempt to cast while stunned in the Aqua Prison. |secondname = Ebb and Flow |secondpic = Ebb and Flow.jpg |secondinfo = (Active): Unleashes a torrent of water that bounces between allied and enemy champions. This ability can only bounce to each target once and hits up to 3 targets. On ally hits, Ebb and Flow heals the target and bounces towards a nearby enemy champion. On enemy hits, the tides deal magic damage and bounce off towards an allied champion. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Cast Range:' 725 *'Bounce Range:' 875 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Ebb and Flow is a targeted ability that can be cast on either an allied champion or on an enemy champion. When cast, Nami sends a blast of water that will bounce off her target towards another champion, alternating between allies (herself included) and enemies. When Ebb and Flow hits an allied champion, it is healed and the water will bounce towards an enemy champion. If Ebb and Flow hits an enemy champion, it deals magic damage and bounces towards an allied champion. * Even if Ebb and Flow is blocked by an enemy spell shield, the spell will still bounce off the target. Currently, Ebb and Flow can bounce back to a target who was already hit by Ebb and Flow if the initial hit broke a spellshield. * Ebb and Flow can only hit a maximum of 3 targets. The initial target will determine the order of the bounces: ** If cast on an enemy champion, the spell will hit as follows: enemy → ally → enemy. ** If cast on an allied champion, the spell will hit as follows: ally → enemy → ally. * If there is no appropriate unit for the middle bounce effect, such as if no enemy unit is around in an ally -> enemy -> ally bounce, only the initial cast will occur. * Ebb and Flow has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. Nami will resume previous orders once the channel is complete. * Ebb and Flow will not bounce on minions. * While Ebb and Flow will not target stealthed enemies or enemies hidden by the fog of war, it will still target nearby champions if she is afflicted by abilities like Nocturne's Paranoia or Graves' Smokescreen. |thirdname = Tidecaller's Blessing |thirdpic = Aqueous Empowerment.jpg |thirdinfo = (Active): Empowers an allied champion for 5 seconds or until they have attacked 3 times. During this time, their basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and slow the target hit for 1 second. *'Cooldown:' 11 seconds *'Range:' 800 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Tidecaller's Blessing is a targeted ability that buffs the target allied champion for 5 seconds or until they have attacked 3 times, whichever comes first. During this time, the affected champion's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage and slow their target for 1 second. * Empowered attacks do not proc spell vamp or . * Empowered attacks do not pop spell shield. * Empowered attacks will damage and the slow will be negated. * will apply charges of Tidecaller's Blessing onto the minor bolts. It is possible to use all three charges in one attack. * Nami can cast Tidecaller's Blessing on herself. * Abilities that proc on-hit effects (e.g. ) will also apply the magic damage from Tidecaller's Blessing. * Empowered attacks are not applied or consumed when attacking structures. |ultiname = Tidal Wave |ultipic = Tidal Wave.jpg |ultiinfo = (Active): Summons a tidal wave outward from Nami's position. The tidal wave briefly knocks up enemies that it comes into contact with, slows them and deals magic damage. The slow duration increases based on how far the tidal wave has traveled, with a minimum duration of 2 seconds and a maximum duration of 4 seconds. *'Range:' 2550 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Tidal Wave is a pass-through linear skillshot and line area of effect ability that sends a giant tidal wave in a straight line in front of Nami. Enemy units hit are briefly knocked into the air, take magic damage and are slowed for up to 4 seconds based on the distance the wave traveled before hitting them. }} Category:Champion Ability Details